1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature circuit breaker linkage group, and more particularly to a miniature circuit breaker with short-circuit self-locking function and a miniature circuit breaker with position state detection function.
2. Description of Related Arts
For the power department, the switch disconnecting device is essential to ensure electrical safety and circuit switching. With the launch of the national smart grid plan, it is important for the miniature circuit breaker to stride forward towards intellectualization, wherein it is an important utilization direction that the on-off of the power line is controlled by the miniature circuit breaker group, and how to achieve the automatic switch-on/off of the miniature circuit breaker group is a very important function. Currently, the automatic switch-on/off of a single miniature circuit breaker can be generally achieved by the electrically operated mechanism. However, the current electrically operated mechanism can only control the action of one miniature circuit breaker and can not control the actions of multiple miniature circuit breakers. Furthermore, most electrically operated mechanisms achieve the switch-on/off function aiming at the big switch, so that they have single function and low intelligent degree, thus they can not meet the actual demands. More importantly, the action and the position of the current electrically operated mechanism are mainly controlled by the linkage mechanism, which often requires the motor to achieve the positive inversion function for controlling the switch-on/off, thus resulting in the drawbacks of the relative large volume of the electrically operated mechanism and more complex linkage mechanism.
Especially in the case of short circuit fault, in spite that the corresponding miniature circuit breaker generates the interrupting action by self-protection, the electrically operated mechanism is not intelligent and still has the closing action, thereby resulting in the significant security risks of electricity.
In view of the above defects, the inventor of the present invention finally obtains the creation after a long period of research and practice.